House Jacinth (MC Universe)
House Jacinth is a family in Arguros known for its heavily industrialized city-state and its dominant market in the fishing and miraculum industries. However, a miraculum reactor exploded in the 1920's leading to the quarantine of the entire area as well as the slow collapse of the government. Overivew Jacinth is located on an island just off the coast of southeastern mainland Arguros where the Magterian and Dariel Seas meet in a strait. House Jacinth has most of its influence in portside trading with Marperio and Chrysanthos. City layout Jacinth has a long history of military conflict with Govadia. As such, the city of Jacinth is built like a citadel. Powered by a series of large miraculum reactors, Jacinth the city is a modernized metropolis with skyscrapers separated into multiple districts. While Jacinth is a bustling, economic hub, the city infamously has a brutal, militarized police known for going for extreme methods to put disgruntled citizens in their place. Unlike the other city-states, the reactors that produce the miraculum were built within the bounds of the city walls around the island, considered by many to be a major engineering design flaw and a recipe for disaster. Despite this, the initial reasoning for building the reactors so close was to take advantage of the population of Magus Oysters native to the island's shores. Were it not for this, Jacinth would not have seen such a powerful boost in technology over the rest of Arguros. However, it is part of the reason why Jacinth was forced to become heavily militarized to always be on alert in the event that anyone does try to attack. Government Since the founding of Arguros, Jacinth was led by a group of nobles much like the other city-states. However, during the chaos unleashed by the miraculum meltdown, a group of Sardius assassins murdered the entire Jacinth royal family while they locked themselves in their own estate despite being in an underground bunker. Admiral Aspida Teryga, the commander-in-chief of Jacinth's armed forces, took over as regent until genealogical research can determine if any heirs to the Jacinth throne are left. Culture Jacinth has a highly military oriented culture. Any man who is physically fit with no debilitating genetic illnesses is taken from an early age to train. Prior to Arguros' formation, the ancient empire of Leir occupied the island of Jacinth. As such, Jacinth makes use of many tactics introduced by the Leirians such as phalanx formations. The Jacinth Military Police are highly disciplined, borrowing ancient Leirian war tactics such as the phalanx. Because of the ongoing ghoul outbreak in some of Jacinth's numerous districts, the military police dons heavy black riot armor and gas masks. History During the 1920's, one of the miraculum reactors in Jacinth was sabotaged, creating a meltdown which caused the spread of miraculum radiation as well as the transforming of a large portion of the population into ghouls. The culprit was believed to be a group of Sardius occultists who used dark magic spells to hide in the shadows and completely avoid detection. However, dark magic-related attacks are typically extraordinarily rare due to the empire's strict laws regarding it. It is believed the breach happened because the city watch was not prepared because an attack from House Sardius was never expected. For decades, Sardius had remained in isolation from the rest of Arguros so that it could practice its own culture unimpeded. As such, it would have little reason for engaging in terrorist activities in other parts of the world. Panicked because Jacinth's supposedly impenetrable citadel was breached, many of the districts within the city begun to riot while the government chose to quarantine the areas where miraculum radiation and ghoul infestations had spread. What followed was a huge cultural shift and questioning regarding the environmental safety of miraculum reactors. Jacinth would plunge into further chaos when more and more Sardius terrorists attacked sporadically - the ultimate blow being the murder of the entire Jacinth royal family while they were hiding in a bunker underneath their estate. It was again at the hands of Sardius leading some to believe that they had outside help although this remains unverified. Commander-in-chief Admiral Aspida Teryga took over as regent in an attempt to bring order to the city with very little success, and it was not long before he requested aid from House Amethyst, the central ruling family of Arguros for help. For reasons unknown to the admiral, all what central Arguros was able to provide was a small battalion of Militia soldiers as they were withholding from using the far more well-trained Amethyst National Guard. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish